Douce nuit Tu parles !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Le Noël d'Anko... Elle s'en souviendra ! Et pour plusieurs raisons...RomanceHumour


_Bonjour ! Je sais que ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit. Mais… J'ai vu qu'il y avait un concours de Noël, et comme ça fait des mois que je meurs d'envie de réécrire une fic, eh bien… J'ai pas pu résister. Donc, voilà ma participation. Mais c'est surtout pour reposter et réécrire que je l'ai faite. J'aime beaucoup le couple que je développe, dans ma bonne vieille tradition du romance/humour. Allusions à beaucoup de personnages. Ceci se passe à l'époque du concours de fanarts : « quelques années plus tard… » Bon, j'arrête de bavarder, et je vous laisse lire ? _

Douce nuit… Tu parles !

24 décembre, à dix-huit heures trente… Anko est toujours affalée sur son sofa, sur le ventre, les bras refermés sur un coussin rouge. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, elle devrait être en train de préparer le réveillon chez Genma, comme tous les ans… Seulement, comme Kotetsu et Izumo sont en mission, que Kurenaï et Hanoko ne tiennent pas à faire la fête, et que Genma avait bien trop peur d'elle pour l'inviter toute seule, eh bien elle n'allait pas avoir de réveillon cette année là.

Ca tenait peut-être au fait que, l'année précédente, elle avait mis le feu au sapin, lardé de kunaïs le pauvre garçon-boucher qui venait livrer la dinde, cassé les flûtes à champagne et mis son poing dans la figure à son hôte, tout ça parce qu'il avait osé glisser dans la conversation que peut-être qu'Anko ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, plutôt que de rester faire des bêtises dans la cuisine.

La Junin soupira. Bon, d'accord, elle était souvent insupportable. Très souvent. Presque toujours. Toujours ? Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'elle allait rester toute seule dans son coin cette année-là, sans embêter personne.

Elle avait songé un moment à aller squatter chez Kakashi. En fait, elle avait même carrément envisagé l'éventualité, et elle avait été prête à faire son sac. Mais elle s'était souvenue à temps qu'il devait fêter le réveillon avec ses Gennins, comme d'habitude. Or, autant elle avait envie de passer une soirée en sa compagnie, autant elle serait particulièrement frustrée si les trois gosses venaient encombrer le chemin.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et saisit la télécommande, se résignant à passer Noël sans cadeaux, devant la télé avec une pizza. Joyeuse compagnie.

°°°°°

L'homme se tenait, contrit, au centre de la cuisine. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonnés d'un air ennuyé. Tous ses placards étaient grand ouverts, et laissaient échapper des dizaines d'appareils ménagers, des boîtes d'aliments, de la farine décorait le plancher et la porte du four bâillait, l'un de ses gonds arrachés.

Mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était nulle part. Il était pourtant bien sûr d'en avoir un ! A moins que ce soit cela qu'il avait mis à la poubelle deux mois auparavant ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Toujours était-il que cela bouleversait complètement ses plans. Il allait devoir passer à la seconde éventualité. Il sortit de la cuisine, attrapa le téléphone, et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil avant de composer le seul numéro qu'il avait réussi à retenir par cœur…

°°°°°

Anko allait saisir le téléphone pour commander sa chère pizza, lorsque l'appareil sonna. La Junin leva un sourcil et fixa la chose d'un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de continuer à sonner d'un air impassible. Deux fois, trois fois… Avant que la jeune femme ne songe enfin à décrocher. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse encore d'une de ces pubs par téléphone qui viennent vous pourrir la vie, mais la voix qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil la fit dresser l'oreille.

« Anko ?

-Allô ? Oui ?

-C'est toi ?

-Mitarashi Anko à l'appareil. Kakashi ?

-Ah, salut. Oui, c'est moi… Dis donc, je me demandais, tu es libre ce soir ? »

Des oiseaux se mirent à pépier dans un coin de la tête de la Junin.

« Moi ? Oui, je ne vais pas chez Genma cette année… Rapport à la trouille que je lui flanque…

-Oui, je me disais bien, sourit son interlocuteur. Eh bien, que dirais-tu de sortir, ce soir ?

-Sortir ? Mais… Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec tes élèves ?

-Non. Je n'en ai pas envie cette année. En revanche, une soirée au restaurant, ça me dit.

-C'est génial ! Cool ! Parfait. Je veux dire… On se retrouve où ?

-Hmm, devant le palais de l'Hokage dans une heure ? Je vais retenir au Shinobi End. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il raccrocha. Anko resta là à regarder le téléphone, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Lorsque les derniers mots du shinobi masqué s'imprimèrent dans son cerveau. Le Shinobi End ? Comment ça, le Shinobi End ? C'était le restaurant le plus chic du village ! Avec tenue correcte exigée ! Mais c'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait que des tenues de mission, des fringues pratiques, mais certainement pas classe ! Oh, là, là…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : appeler à l'aide.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle ressortait de chez Kurenaï. Celle-ci n'avait fait aucune difficulté : elle lui avait prêté une robe de soirée rouge magnifique (le rouge était la couleur préférée d'Anko… probablement parce que c'était la couleur du sang.), des chaussures à talons qui manquaient de la faire trébucher à chaque pas, et elle l'avait maquillée de façon experte. Elle avait cependant refusé de l'accompagner. Pourtant, après réflexion, Anko avait conclu qu'elle ferait mieux de se calmer : après tout, Kakashi avait probablement appelé beaucoup d'autres personnes pour la soirée. Mais apparemment, Kurenaï n'était pas au courant. Et Anko était ressortie de chez elle avec une vague sensation de froid. Son amie n'avait pas décoré la maison, il n'y avait pas de sapin de Noël, pas de lumières, rien de spécial. C'était à se demander si elle avait conscience de la date. Elle avait souri gentiment à Anko et l'avait conseillée. Mais le sourire n'avait pas suffi à illuminer ses yeux. La mort d'Asuma était encore récente, beaucoup trop récente pour qu'elle puisse songer à autre chose. Anko ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, pour l'instant du moins. Elle sortit en jetant son manteau sur ses épaules, et se hâta vers la Palais de l'Hokage, pour retrouver ses amis. Elle avait un peu de retard, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle eut une surprise.

Kakashi avait été à l'heure, lui. Mais il était bien le seul : il attendait, assis sur un banc, son bouquin pervers ouvert devant lui. Anko se redressa et s'appliqua à avoir l'air gracieuse alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle ne songeait pas que, étant une kunoichi, elle était naturellement gracieuse depuis longtemps, et que Kakashi n'avait pas attendu cette soirée là pour en prendre conscience. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres :

« Salut… Je ne suis pas la seule à être en retard, on dirait ? J'hallucine, j'aurais pensé que tu arriverais dans deux ou trois heures… »

Kakashi leva les yeux, et lui sourit. Mais lorsqu'il détailla sa tenue, son unique œil visible s'élargit considérablement. Cette soirée était une bonne idée, si ça lui donnait l'occasion de voir Anko aussi belle. Ce n'était pas en mission qu'elle mettrait une robe pareille ! Il sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait mis son vieux manteau par-dessus, sans se soucier s'il détonnait. C'était du Anko tout pur, ça.

« Tu es bien la seule en retard, Anko, mais ce n'est pas grave. On y va ? »

Avant qu'Anko n'ait eu le temps de comprendre que ce serait bien une soirée en tête à tête, il l'entraîna en direction du restaurant. Il portait, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, un smoking, qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Il donna son nom à une serveuse, et elle les guida vers une table pour deux juste à côté de la piste de danse. Il lui glissa un mot, elle hocha la tête en souriant, et posa des cartes sur la table.

Kakashi tira la chaise de sa compagne et l'aida à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à son tour. Anko avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites tellement elle était étonnée de voir le Copy-Ninja se conduire de telle manière. Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Ou il avait fait un pari avec Naruto ? En tous cas, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Le restaurant était seulement à moitié rempli : les clients habituels devaient être en train de fêter Noël chez eux. Ce devait être le seul soir de l'année où le Shinobi End n'affichait pas complet. Kakashi suivit son regard :

« Oui, c'est plus agréable quand ce n'est pas bondé. Enfin, plus agréable, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici, à vrai dire.

-Bienvenue au club. C'est merveilleux ici. En tous cas… C'est mieux que le resto où on s'est retrouvés, tu sais, lors de la mission à Iwa, il y a deux mois ! »

Kakashi éclata de rire. Ils étaient tombés dans une espèce de cabaret glauque et déplaisant, à la recherche d'un espion du pays du Son, et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas la pire situation qu'ils avaient eue à affronter ensemble, et, tout en mangeant des fruits de mer, ils se mirent à énumérer les missions loufoques qu'ils avaient menées à leur terme. Depuis deux ou trois ans, ils avaient souvent fait équipe. La nouvelle équipe de Gennins de Kakashi ne l'enthousiasmait pas, normal, après celle de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, et il songeait à cesser d'être sensei. De toutes façons, il les laissait s'entraîner tous seuls la plupart du temps, préférant travailler sur des missions.

Lorsque Tsunade avait compris qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Anko, en sortir vivant et même s'entendre avec elle, elle en avait profité pour les mettre en team très souvent. Ca lui enlevait une belle épine du pied. Au fil des mois, Anko et Kakashi étaient devenus proches, et la jeune femme avait réussi à lui arracher l'histoire de sa famille et de son équipe avec Obito et Rin. De temps à autre, elle l'accompagnait à la stèle mémoriale. Mais le plus souvent, elle savait l'arracher à ses idées noires et le faire rire, parler, et même, pour la première fois depuis des années, rêver.

« Tu te souviens, quand cette fille de Kiri no Kuni a réussi à séduire Genma ?

-L'abruti… C'était évident qu'elle était dangereuse…

-Boarf. Tu sais, tu peux parler, Kakashi, toi, tu n'y as vu que du feu à Suna, quand…

-Bon, ça va, ça va… Au lieu de parler des sujets qui fâchent, tu danses ? »

Anko sourit, pour une fois sans avoir l'air sadique.

« Avec plaisir… »

Ils tournoyèrent lentement, au rythme du slow qui passait à ce moment-là, sur la piste. Il commençait à se faire tard, et le restaurant se vidait. Anko, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule du ninja au Sharingan, ne se rendait compte de rien, occupée qu'elle était à savourer la danse, et à se dire que jamais Noël ne lui avait paru si agréable. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, et, après avoir bu un café, Kakashi aida la jeune femme à enfiler son manteau, et lui donna le bras. Ils sortirent, et, sur le pas de la porte, Anko se figea. Il avait neigé pendant les deux heures qu'ils avaient passées dans le restaurant, et sous les décorations du village, la neige blanche rendait les rues féeriques. La Junin poussa un cri de joie, et s'élança dans la rue. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Ses chaussures étaient ouvertes, et la neige lui gela les pieds, tandis qu'elle tanguait en agitant les bras, essayant de rester debout. Kakashi la rattrapa et lui passa un bras autour de la taille :

« Eh ! Fais attention ! »

Elle le remercia et se dégagea, resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire… Et une boule de neige l'atteignit en pleine figure. Elle l'essuya, et, toutes griffes dehors, courut après Kakashi pour lui rendre la pareille. Après plusieurs minutes de course-poursuite effrénée, elle renonça, de peur de se briser une cheville, et les deux ninjas déclarèrent une trêve. Kakashi raccompagna sa compagne en bavardant de choses et d'autres, mais déclara qu'il n'allait rester que quelques secondes lorsqu'elle l'invita à entrer boire un verre.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Anko alla poser son manteau et sécher ses cheveux rapidement, puis rejoignit Kakashi. Celui-ci était debout, face à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle revint. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui posa une main sur le bras d'un air interrogateur. Le contact le fit frissonner, et il se tourna vers elle.

« Ca va ? Demanda Anko en croisant son regard.

-Oui… Anko.

-Hmm ?

-J'ai… Quelque chose à te demander.

-Oh ? »

L'adrénaline de la jeune femme monta d'un coup. Elle rosit, et resta suspendue aux lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient si proches, depuis deux ans, ils ne pouvaient se passer de la compagnie de l'autre. Elle en était venue à espérer beaucoup, et juste là, elle avait l'impression que ses espoirs allaient prendre forme…

« Je t'en prie, Anko… Kakashi lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule. Pourrais-tu me prêter ton batteur à œufs ? »

Le monde s'effondra autour de la kunoichi. Elle baissa la tête, vit la robe qu'elle portait, et se demanda pourquoi, mais pourquoi elle avait pris tant de peine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ? Kakashi était tout seul pour la soirée, alors il l'avait invitée, faute de mieux. Et parce qu'elle avait un batteur à œufs. Qu'est-ce que ce batteur à œufs faisait dans le tableau, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que Kakashi avait si peur d'elle, pour qu'avant de lui demander de lui prêter quelque chose, il prenne la précaution de l'inviter à dîner ? Alors, tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, sur ces deux dernières années, c'était du flan ?

Mas qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été bête !

« Hum… Anko ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et se détourna. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas question de laisser le ninja s'en apercevoir ! Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine, et alla chercher l'appareil, qu'elle lui tendit sans le regarder.

« Tiens. »

Kakashi lui sourit, son œil visible se plissa, et il saisit le batteur.

« Merci beaucoup, Anko, heureusement que tu es là ! »

Il lui adressa un signe de la main, mit le batteur dans une poche, sa main dans l'autre, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte la plus proche. Il bondit au travers, et disparut dans la nuit.

Anko resta au centre de la pièce, debout, un instant, les bras le long du corps, sans bouger. Puis, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle courut à la fenêtre, qu'elle referma avec violence. Il semblait qu'elle ne sache plus se contrôler : son bras fendit l'air, envoyant valser son paquetage, posé sur une table, toujours prêt pour les cas d'urgence. Les shurikens et les rouleaux s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, dans un vacarme métallique assourdissant, et Anko posa le pied sur l'une des armes et cria de douleur. Cela la ramena à la raison. Elle se gagna son salon, et se laissa tomber sur son bien-aimé sofa, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

C'était vraiment le pire Noël de toute sa vie, le pire Noël qu'elle puisse imaginer. Et à ce moment précis, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'allait plus jamais sortir de son salon ni s'arrêter de pleurer.

°°°°°

L'ombre qui était restée derrière la fenêtre se pencha pour risquer un regard. Il vit la silhouette effondrée sur le canapé, donnant des coups de poings rageurs dans les coussins.

L'expérience avait été concluante. Et à présent, il avait tous les éléments nécessaires à la réussite de son plan, et surtout l'élément-clef : le batteur à œufs !

Le seul souci, c'était de savoir si jamais Anko allait finir par lui pardonner un coup pareil. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps.

Il se dirigea en sifflotant vers son appartement.

°°°°°

Le lendemain de Noël, Anko se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Ses voisins, des shinobis, étaient en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux en famille. En fait, il s'agissait d'Akimichi Shôji et Ino. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans à présent, et Ino attendait son premier enfant, mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Shôji, dans l'intervalle des missions et de son travail à l'hôpital. Mais elle pensait probablement le faire lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Anko, toujours allongée, se remémorait les occasions lors desquelles Ino avait travaillé sous ses ordres. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs perdus d'Orochimaru, par exemple. La Yamanaka était bien jeune… Et toujours marquée par le syndrome « Sasuke-kyaaaaa ! ». La Jounin eut un sourire désabusé. Dire que tous les anciens Gennins étaient à présent Jounins, Ambus, ou même senseis… Elle, n'avait absolument pas changé de position. Toujours Jounin psychopathe célibataire. Pas un tableau très attirant. Que voulez-vous, il y en a qui sont prédestinés. Il en faut.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Anko ne réagit pas. Il s'agissait probablement de la concierge qui venait lui donner une part de bûche. Aucun intérêt.

Mais la sonnette se fit insistante. La Jounin se mit sur ses pieds, décidant qu'une concierge comme punching ball, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, avec l'intention très nette d'abîmer un peu la personne qui osait venir sonner chez elle alors qu'elle était de mauvais poil.

Elle saisit un kunaï sur son passage, déverrouilla la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée :

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? MOURIR ?

-Hmm, j'arrive au mauvais moment ? »

Mitarashi Anko cligna des yeux à répétition pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Hatake Kakashi se tenait sur son seuil, avec son sourcil levé d'un air perplexe. Et avec un gros paquet cadeau sous le bras droit. Il suivit son regard, et, comme s'il s'en souvenait tout à coup, lui tendit d'un geste maladroit le présent.

« Eh bien, joyeux Noël ! »

Elle saisit ce qu'il lui tendait, sans vraiment y croire. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez, encore ?

« Merci… »

Elle prit soudain conscience du spectacle qu'elle devait présenter : dans sa robe du soir froissée, les cheveux épars, avec des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, et les yeux rouges… Terriblement séduisante, en vérité ! Elle baissa les yeux, et fit signe à son ami d'entrer. Il obéit avec un sourire joyeux. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon, et grinça des dents en voyant le bazar qui y régnait. Elle posa le paquet sur la table basse, et s'agenouilla à côté pour l'ouvrir. Elle déchira le papier, et ouvrit la boîte… Pour y trouver son batteur à œufs, entouré des journaux.

«Oh. Merci. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de prendre toute cette peine pour un… » Elle ne réussit pas à prononcer les mots « batteur à œufs ». Cela lui semblait par trop incongru. Mais Kakashi plissa le front d'un air perdu.

« Oh, j'ai dû me tromper. »

Il fourragea dans son paquetage, et en sortit un second paquet.

« Oui, désolé ! Je ne suis vraiment pas réveillé. C'est ça que je voulais te passer. »

Anko se demandait si elle allait l'égorger ou lui laisser une chance de se racheter avant. Elle choisit finalement de saisir le cadeau et de voir d'abord ce qu'il contenait.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouvert, elle resta sans voix, à fixer ce que Kakashi lui avait offert. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il bougea légèrement, gêné.

« Hmm, Anko ? »

Celle-ci, pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, se mit à nouveau à pleurer, en se maudissant de devenir si sentimentale, et se jeta sur Kakashi. Il tomba à la renverse, tandis qu'Anko, riait et le frappait de toutes ses forces à la fois. Elle noua ses bras autour de son torse, et se mit à crier :

« OUI ! »

Kakashi en conclut qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, et sourit, effleurant les cheveux de la jeune femme de ses lèvres, à travers son masque.

Anko eut un sourire dangereux. Il serait temps de tout lui faire payer plus tard. Mais à présent, elle allait savourer le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, et laisser sa personnalité sadique de côté, pour une fois.

°°°°°

Dans la boîte oubliée sur le tapis, gisait une bûche de Noël, confectionnée avec des œufs battus en neige, entre autres. Sur le dessus, Kakashi avait écrit, avec du chocolat :

_« Merci pour le batteur. Joyeux Noël. Et, accessoirement, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

°°°°°

Owari.

_Voilà…J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long, et que ça vous aura plu. D'autant plus que je n'aurai plus l'occasion d'écrire avant longtemps ! J'ai des tas d'idées de oneshots, en plus, alors je les note au fur et à mesure pour les écrire dès que j'aurai le temps. Pour l'instant, j'ai une Tema/Shika, une Sasu/Saku… Et tant d'autres ! Enfin, je retourne à mon boulot, moi… Vive la HK ! Motivation ! Yahoo…_

Takara Hatake


End file.
